Amour Oublié
by StephanieSlytherin
Summary: Sara-Lyne se réveille dans une chambre. Elle na aucun souvenir. Puis, il y a ce gars, si mystérieux.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE.

**« Est-ce que être heureux est possible ?»**

Être heureux, rire, sourire, s'émerveiller, être joyeux, tout cela ne sont que des émotions. Tout cela n'est que des sentiments, des états d'âme. Tout être humain sur terre peut se dire être heureux, simplement parce qu'il a les biens matériels qu'il désire, parce qu'il a de l'argent, parce qu'il a sa famille, ou bien parce qu'il aime. L'être humain peut être « heureux » parce qu'il est en santé, parce qu'il est en vie. Tout cela n'est que des émotions à la base. Mais, sommes-nous réellement heureux ? Être heureux, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le **concept **d'être heureux diffère pour chaque humain. Certains vont voir leur bonheur dans les mêmes choses que d'autres, dans leurs réalisations, les petites satisfactions personnelles. Mais, ce n'est pas ça le bonheur. Personne ne sait réellement qu'est-ce que c'est, personne ne l'a atteint et personne ne le vit. On peut être heureux en regardant une émission de télévision, en mangeant, en retrouvant son chat à chaque soir. Mais, ce n'est qu'un état, je ne le dirai jamais assez. Est-ce comme une révélation à l'homme d'être heureux, est-ce d'apprécier la lumière du soleil qui se répand dans votre chambre le matin, est-ce regarder la pluie tomber, ou est-ce simplement de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux le matin en vous disant que vous avez survécu a une autre journée sur terre ? On ne sait jamais quand on va mourir, ni comment. Tout peut arriver si vite, alors pourquoi **chercher **le bonheur ? Un enfant malade va s'extasier devant le soleil qui se couche, devant la beauté de la neige qui tombe, sur la caresse du vent sur sa peau, car peut-être qu'un jour il ne la sentira plus, cette brise légère. Est-ce cela, le bonheur ? D'être capable de se dire qu'on ne vit qu'une fois et de profiter de chaque instant, de chaque petite chose qui nous arrive dans la vie ? Au lieu de se lamenter sur la neige, sur la pluie qui tombe ardemment depuis quatre jours, dites-vous que dans certains pays, ils ne voient pas une goutte de pluie pendant un an, parfois. Alors, extasiez-vous de cette eau qui tombe divinement du ciel, profitez de la chance que vous avez. On dit que le bonheur est une absence de souffrance, mais la vie elle-même est faite de souffrances et c'est dans la souffrance que l'on apprend à être heureux. Comme un enfant malade, comme si on ne devait plus jamais voir le soleil se lever. Être heureux, chacun en a sa propre conception, sa propre définition, mais, est-ce que nous savons réellement ce que c'est que d'être heureux ? Non, et probablement que personne ne le saura jamais, parce que être heureux est un état, qui est différent pour chaque être humain. Chaque être humain est unique, alors et si le bonheur était une chose différente pour chaque personne ? Personne ne le saura jamais. Le bonheur n'est pas existant, simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'un état, d'un sentiment, et qu'il est fugace, passager. Il ne durera pas, car rien n'est éternel.

Les yeux fermés, couchée sur le dos, je regarde la lumière diffuse de la lune. Elle entre calmement dans la pièce, comme si rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver. C'est vrai pourtant. Ce n'est que de la lumière. Elle, rien de grave ne peut lui arriver, elle reste là à nous éclairer, à nous guider. À nous montrer le chemin qu'il faut prendre, ce chemin qui nous empêchera de nous perdre. Mais moi, cette lumière n'était pas là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. Je suis perdue dans tous ces questionnements. Qui sont tous ces gens autour de moi ? _Qui sont-ils réellement ? Ils éveillent en moi un souvenir fugace, comme celui d'une odeur subtile venant chatouiller nos narines l'espace d'une seconde. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, j'ai tout oublié. Ces personnes me sont familières, mais je ne pourrais pas les replacer. Je ne sais pas qui elles sont pour moi, ni qui je suis, moi. Comme quelque chose que vous avez aperçu dans un lointain rêve. Un rêve très long. Non mais c'est vrai, qui je suis moi ? D'où est-ce que je viens ? Je ne le sais pas. Ou est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Je fixe les étoiles dans l'espoir d'y trouver une quelconque réponse, mais tout ceci reste vain. Ni la lune ni les étoiles n'ont la réponse à mes questions. Je frissonne, mais je m'en fiche éperdument. L'air froid de la nuit s'infiltre dans mes os. Je grimace tandis que je me retourne sur le côté. J'ai tellement mal partout. Selon les médecins, c'est normal. Ils ne veulent pas me dire pourquoi, mais la lueur de compassion dans leurs yeux me dégoute. Je n'en veux pas moi, de leur pitié ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien._


	2. Inconnu

_CHAPITRE PREMIER._

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il réveille en moi un écho semblable au printemps : Merveilleux, apaisant. Mais, il éveille aussi un écho de colère, de rage, voire de haine. Mais surtout de la tristesse. Peut-être une pointe de jalousie. J'ai reçu un Message Skype et j'ai vu son nom. Ça a réveillé un écho fugace en moi. Des sentiments étranges, contradictoires. J'ai haussé un sourcil et je lui ai répondu.

- Moi : Qui es-tu ?

- Inconnu : Ne fais pas l'idiote.

- Moi : Je ne te connais pas ! Qui es-tu ?

- Inconnu : Sarah … Cesse cette plaisanterie.

- Moi : … De quoi parles-tu ?

- Inconnu : Ha ha ha, très drôle, Sarah.

- Moi : Tout ce que je sais de moi, c'est mon nom, alors cesse de dire que tu me connais et vice-versa, je ne connais personne.

C'est la vérité. Pourquoi est-il si entêté à se dire que je le connais ? Je ne sais même pas qui sont mes parents, ni même si j'en ai. Les médecins disent que j'ai fait une sieste à l'hôpital. Je ne m'en souviens pas. La seule chose claire dans mon esprit, c'est qu'un jour, j'ai ouvert les yeux dans la chambre où je suis assise à clavarder allègrement avec un pur inconnu. Je suis dans cette chambre depuis un moment, je crois. Ça fait cinq jours que je me suis réveillée ici, sans aucun autre souvenir que mon nom, et simplement parce qu'il était écrit sur un bracelet en était – ou est-il en argent ? – que je porte au poignet gauche. Et parce qu'il est écrit sous une photo encadrée sur une tablette posée dans ma chambre. La fille qui est sur l'image immobile me ressemble un peu. Même cheveux bruns ternes, même yeux bruns striés d'une couleur ambre. Même sourcils, même nez. Une bouche et des lèvres gercées. Elle ne sourit guère, sur cette photo. Elle n'a pas l'air heureuse. La lueur dans ses yeux est celle d'une résignation platonique, comme si le fait de vivre la rendait triste. Si cette fille c'est vraiment moi, je me demande ce qui me tourmentait autant. J'ai retrouvé une lettre dans des cahiers qui trônaient sur mon bureau. Une lettre qui ressemble étrangement à une lettre d'adieu. Je ne sais pas à qui elle est destinée. À moi-même ? Au monde entier ? Personne ne le saura jamais. Bizarrement, je me souvenais des codes de mon ordinateur et de mon téléphone portable. Ça et de mon prénom. Et un autre. Depuis que ce garçon a engagé la conversation avec moi, un seul nom me revient en tête. Il tambourine dans ma tête comme un tambour pour une marche ou comme un battement de cœur, comme si ce nom avait une signification importante à mon cœur. Il démarre une conversation vidéo. J'appuis sur « accepter » et son visage m'apparait en grand écran, ainsi que le mien, dans un petit carré. Il a les cheveux d'un brun foncé, un peu ondulés et ils lui arrivent aux oreilles. Sa peau est légèrement basanée et il a un nez parfait avec le reste de son visage. Mais, je me perds directement dans ses yeux. Bruns foncés, hypnotiques. Ils sont simplement sublimes. Ils semblent empreints d'une sagesse inouïe. Ils ont l'air tourbillonnant, comme l'orage. Je m'y perds l'espace d'une trentaine de seconde jusqu'à ce que je l'entende dire mon nom à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de briser ce moment. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré, ou de le rencontrer à nouveau, qui sait ? Comme je n'ai aucun souvenir, il est ma première rencontre. C'est … Grisant, vivant. Vivifiant, tonifiant. Comme l'air froid en plein hiver. Hein, quoi ? Bon, il faut donc croire que je n'ai pas tout perdu.

Il me fixe d'un regard étrange. Comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas. J'avais tendu mes cheveux. Ils sont brun très foncés avec des reflets mauves. Mes sourcils sont de nouveau bien arrangés. À mon réveil, j'avais les cheveux bruns avec un peu de rouge dedans, et des sourcils touffus. La couleur de mes yeux semble avoir un peu changée, aussi. Plus ambrée, un peu moins de brun. L'effet est spectaculaire. Mes cheveux me tombent en bas de la poitrine alors que sur la photo, ils sont un peu en bas de l'épaule. Sur l'inscription au dos, on peut lire une date : Mercredi 20 Novembre 2013. Je regarde la date du jour sur mon téléphone : Jeudi 18 Juillet 2014. Ça fait presque huit mois. J'ai changé, oui. Il y a une lueur étrange dans mon regard à moi aussi, quand je croise mon reflet dans un miroir. Une lueur de défi, de détermination. Pourtant, je ne sais pas si je le suis. Je cherche juste désespérément des réponses. Et ce garçon semble en avoir, il semble me connaître, même.

- Tu t'appelle comment ? Demandais-je finalement, pour briser le silence gênant qui avait commencé à s'installer.

- Elliandre, Dit-il avec un sourire. Mais, tu devrais le savoir, Sarah. Ajouta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Son sourire. Juste ça, ça a fait fondre mes neurones, si tant est-il que j'en ai. Sarah n'est qu'un surnom. Le diminutif de Sarah-Line, si j'en crois mon Skype et le nom inscrit en lettres dorés sur l'album photo caché dans un tiroir de la commode. Ça m'a fait fondre, mais en même temps, j'ai envie de m'en méfier. Comme si tout ceci allait me porter malheur ou déception. Tristesse ou désespoir, je ne sais pas. Qui est-il ? Son prénom éveille en moi mille sensations. Mais, je reste de marbre, imperturbable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Comme si je me protégeais de quelque chose, d'un mal quelconque. Comme si je me laissais hors d'atteinte. C'est déstabilisant, mais je n'en montre rien. Je déteste me sentir vulnérable, peut-être est-ce pour cela. Je me sens rougir sous son regard implacable et je me tortille, mal à l'aise. Qui est-il ?


	3. Lui

_CHAPITRE DEUXIÈME._

Assise sur le lit, je regarde par la fenêtre trop haute, qui commence presque en touchant le plafond. C'est long. Le temps est long. Infiniment long. Mais si court en même temps, comme un battement de paupière, comme un souffle, ou encore une inspiration. Le ciel au-dehors semblait bleu comme la mer, bleu pur, bleu azur. Merveilleusement bleu, sans nuages, sans rien pour le détruire, le blesser. Sans rien pour le cacher. Sans masque. Sans rien pour le brider, ou le brimer. Il est libre, sans attaches. Comme ce que j'aimerais être. J'aimerais être libre. De mes choix, mes idées, mes actions. Mes pensées. D'être qui je suis, sans être nécessairement obligée de tout faire pour plaire à tous. Être qui je suis, sans craindre de ne pas plaire à l'un ou à l'autre, être naturelle, simplement. Voilà ce que tous apprécient de moi. Je suis naturelle, je ne cherche pas à impressionner. Je ne cherche pas à vouloir impressionner, ou me démarquer. Je n'aime pas trop être le centre d'attention en matière de compliments, tout ça. Malgré tout, je sais prendre ma place. Je sais diriger, être une leader, tout en restant moi-même, sans en être conscience. En étant naturelle, simplement. C'est sans doute cela que les gens aiment le plus de moi. De plus, je suis spontanée, j'agis sans réellement réfléchir et je me fie à mon intuition, ce qui fait de moi une personne très imprévisible. Quand je parle, les gens m'écoutent. Je n'ai pas de grandes difficultés à les convaincre. Je sais très bien me montrer persuasive quand je le désire.

C'est pourquoi sans doute est-ce que je me sens si bien avec Lui. Avec Elliandre. Parce que j'ai simplement besoin d'être moi-même, que je ne cherche pas à être une autre avec lui. Je n'en ai pas besoin, simplement. Je peux être libre. Libre comme le ciel, cette immensité insondable, si imprévisible. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je l'admire autant. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle je me sens étrange avec lui. Aussi parce qu'il n'a pas cherché à vouloir attendre quelque chose de moi. Il n'a pas cherché à profiter de moi, ou mon corps, même. Il m'apprécie pour qui je suis, pour comment je suis, et non pour comment je suis extérieurement. Il me cherche pour qui je suis intérieurement, et exploite cela. Oui, mais dans le seul but de m'aider. Là est la raison pour laquelle je suis tombée amoureuse de ce garçon. Car oui, je suis amoureuse. Il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence. Dès que je vois son nom, dès que je le vois connecté, mon cœur saute de joie, il tambourine dans ma poitrine avec la force d'un boulet de démolition, comme s'il voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Comme pour le rejoindre. Je me sens patraque, je me sens toute … Chose. Difficile à dire. Il peut aussi me redonner le sourire, l'envie de rire. La joie. Il ensoleille mes journées maussades. Je me mets à trembler quand je lui parle. J'ai l'impression que tout devient possible, réalisable. Et plein d'autres choses encore. Comme cette chaleur qui m'envahit. Je ne peux plus nier mes sentiments. Je l'aime. Ou est-ce que je l'ai aimé ? Mais tel est que ce sentiment m'a suivi.

Quelques semaines avaient passées depuis notre première conversation. Je t'aperçois, mais toi, tu ne me vois pas. À dire vrai, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie que ton regard se pose sur moi. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de moi, encore moins de toi. J'en viens juste à me demander si tu m'aimeras toujours lorsque l'absence de distance nous réunira. Tout ce temps à nous parler derrière un écran, sans gêne, sans retenue. Notre amour se déclarera-t-il par un silence sans fin, par un gros malaise, une timidité sans borne? Ou alors allons-nous nous parler comme de vieux amis alors qu'il s'agit en fait de notre première rencontre ? En fait, j'aimerais mieux que tu me gratifies d'un sourire, tu sais, celui que je n'ai jamais vu? Ce n'est pas que je ne t'ai jamais fait sourire, au contraire, tu passais ton temps à me dire que tu n'avais pas pu t'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sur tes lèvres. Ce sont ces lèvres que je vois en ce moment. Elles sont loin, beaucoup trop loin. J'aimerais faire en sorte que nos lèvres se rencontrent, que nos bouches fusionnent comme si elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'elles ne l'ont évidemment jamais fait. Cependant, à chaque fois que je te parlais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir cette image à l'esprit. Toutes les fois où j'en ai rêvé, bien malgré moi. On en parlait aussi ensemble comme ça, juste pour rire. Peut-être était-ce au fond un masque derrière lequel nous nous cachions. Faire usage de l'humour pour exprimer nos plus profonds désirs. Nos désirs de se toucher, s'embrasser, ou seulement se regarder. Ce ne sont sans doute que des fantasmes d'adolescent. C'est ce que je m'entête à me dire. Cependant, lorsque j'y pensais fort, je pouvais presque te sentir: toi, tes lèvres, ta chaleur, ta douceur... toi. J'en viens même à me demander comment une rencontre aussi simple, aussi banale, avait-elle pu nous conduire à ces sentiments, à cette passion. Je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime, car ce serait renier en fait l'ampleur de mes émotions. Qu'est-ce qui me retient de me lever, de te le crier ? Tu es loin, très loin. De plus, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, quelqu'un que tu aimes. Quelqu'un qui te comble, comme jamais je ne pourrai le faire. Quelqu'un à la hauteur de tes attentes. Mais peut-être que ça m'empêche de venir te déclarer toutes les pulsations que tu produis dans mon coeur. C'est peut-être en fait ce qui te rend encore plus désirable, le fait que tu me sois inaccessible, que je ne t'aie jamais vu. Tu as une habileté à me faire sourire, chose rare, puisqu'il s'était éteint depuis plusieurs lunes déjà. C'est étrange, c'est comme un magnétisme. Parfois, je devrais plutôt dire souvent, on se parlait sur Skype. À chaque début d'appel, c'était un silence. Un silence mignon, un silence amoureux. À chaque fois je partais à rire. Ça me charmait tout ça. Puis, toi aussi tu commençais à rire, puis une conversation s'entamait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment de contenu en fait. J'avais souvent l'impression de parler seul. Souvent, je tournais ça à l'humour pour t'entendre réagir, pour entendre ton rire. Ce rire si mignon, si attachant, si... toi. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on continuait à clavarder en même temps sur la ChatBox d'un forum. Tant mieux. Je pouvais te voir, t'écrire, et te parler en même temps. Trois choses que j'aime bien faire avec toi. Sûrement que lorsque tu m'apercevras, on trouvera autre chose à faire. C'est sûr, ça ne peut pas se passer autrement. Je t'aperçois, mais toi, tu ne me vois pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as pas envie, c'est que tu ne peux pas. Je me suis caché. Pas très bien. Tu pourrais me trouver facilement, mais tu ne le fais pas. En fait, tu es figé, ton regard est fixé ailleurs. J'aurais aimé me lever, j'aurais dû me lever à ce moment. Pour que ton attention se détourne, que tu ne vois que moi. Sauf que je fais la conne. Je reste là à t'observer. À t'observer regarder quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu lui dis tout, il représente presque tout pour toi. Il t'a sans doute suivi, sachant que tu venais me rencontrer. Il se dirige vers toi, tentant de te toucher, mais tu te dérobes. Si je n'étais pas aussi gênée de te voir, aussi gênée que tu me vois, je ne serais pas là à retenir mon souffle devant deux êtres qui semblent s'aimer. Est-ce seulement une réalité, ou une simple impression? Je secoue la tête. C'était seulement une illusion, ma peur. Qu'il soit là. Mais il n'y a personne sauf toi. Toi qui me cherches encore, qui m'attends. Je fais taire mon coeur qui semble sur le point d'exploser dans ma poitrine. C'est sans doute la joie et la gêne qui provoque une telle fébrilité dans tout mon corps. T'aie-je dit comment je me sentais lorsque je te faisais rire avec mes conneries, ou mes blagues pas drôles? Je me lève. À ce même moment tu me remarques. Je te sourie comme une idiote, je sais pas si tu le vois. Nos regards se croisent enfin. Non pas sur des photos, mais réellement. Je ne sais pas si les tiens me dévorent, mais les miens ne se gênent pas. On ne se ressemble pas finalement, pas du tout. Je suis petite, tu es grand. Je suis menue alors que tu es bâti. Je te rencontre enfin, mais sans doute est-ce un rêve. Plus la distance entre nous s'affaiblit, plus mes genoux flanchent, plus j'ai envie de retarder ce moment. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te voir, au contraire, j'en meurs d'envie. J'ai seulement peur. Peur de quoi ?

Je crois que j'ai peur de la force de mes sentiments. J'ai peur de l'amour. D'être déçue. D'avoir mal, de souffrir. J'ai si peur. Peur de tout perdre. Je regarde mon bracelet. Comme s'il pouvait m'indiquer quelque chose, une marche à suivre, n'importe quoi. J'ai tellement peur. J'ai peur de ce que je ressens, en fait. C'est si nouveau, si beau. Mais ô combien dangereux. L'on dit souvent de la plus belle merveille qu'elle est la plus dangereuse, la plus mortelle, celle qui pourrait te détruire tout comme t'embellir en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour penser. J'ai peur de moi, de toi. De tout ça. Je le souhaite ardemment, mais en même temps, je m'y refuse, je m'y soustrais. Je ne veux pas envisager toutes ces choses, car l'immensité de leur attraction me paralyse. Peu importe le fait que tu sois là pour me guider ou pas. Alors, j'aime mieux rêver. Car les rêves sont la seule chose qui ne se paie pas. Ils sont la seule chose que nous pouvons faire éternellement, sans cesser d'y croire, sans devoir arrêter. Nous pouvons le faire jour comme nuit. C'est pourquoi les rêves sont si puissants, si merveilleux. Si réparateurs. Ils te donnent de l'espérance quand tout est perdu, te donne la lueur d'espoir qui te pousse à continuer, quand tu es exténué, à bouts de force. Lorsque tu te sens vide, incomplet. Les rêves te guident, ils sont une lanterne dans la noirceur. Alors, pour le moment, je préfère rêver de notre rencontre, de nos corps et nos lèvres se touchant. Je préfère rêver de tout cela plutôt que de me retrouver brisée dans une réalité inimaginable. Alors je rêve. Je dors et je pense. La tête dans les nuages, ou tout simplement à m'imaginer tout cela pendant que je travaille. Les rêves servent à échapper à une réalité que nous n'aimons pas, ils servent à embellir la réalité pour la supporter. Alors, c'est ce que je fais. Rêvant encre et encore. De toi. De nous. De cet amour qui nous unis. Mais tout ceci ne sera jamais réel. Lorsque j'arrive enfin à imaginer cela, je perds tout. Ma pensée, ma volonté, ma réalité. J'oublie tout. J'oublie même jusqu'à cet amour. Encore une fois, c'est un amour oublié.


End file.
